


Make A Wish

by Kayte76



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29216145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayte76/pseuds/Kayte76
Summary: Mac decides it time to return a favor
Relationships: Logan Echolls/Veronica Mars
Comments: 34
Kudos: 49





	Make A Wish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Irma66](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irma66/gifts).



> A short but sweet Canon Divergent piece written just for You! 
> 
> I'm wishing you the Happiest of Birthdays! 
> 
> I hope this puts a smile on your face!

Mac sat in the back corner of Java the Hut in a bench seat, peering over the top of her laptop. She’s always prided herself on being a keen observer of the human condition. Having observed the 09ers for years, she was sure she knew more about them and their inner circle connections than they did. 

Veronica isn’t an 09er. She’s a friend, and she is in a vulnerable position. Since her breakup with 09er Logan; Veronica worked every night, and every night 09er Duncan Kane has sat in the middle of the room making himself the center of her attention. How did she know? Simply because she has sat here every night watching him while waiting to give Veronica a ride home. 

Veronica taking on more shifts served two purposes; to obtain the much needed cash to have her car fixed and to avoid her feelings over her break up with Logan. Mac knew Duncan was there to weasel his way back to her. She caught him staring at Veronica on several occasions over the past year. The way he sneered, tight lipped with a sour expression on his face as he watched Veronica with Logan creeped her out. Mac didn’t know why Duncan seemed so infatuated with Veronica. He had been the one to break up with her, ignoring her ever since. They only recently began to be civil to each other after rumors of a secret society having caused Veronica to be suspended. 

It was nearing the end of the evening when Mac saw Duncan pull a small box from his pocket and place it on the table before he got up to leave.  _ Oh hell no.  _ She noticed Veronica catch a glimpse of Duncan leaving and before Veronica could make it to his abandoned table, Mac called to her.

“Hey V.” Veronica turned toward her. Mac was grateful she had redirected her attention. “Can you bring me another green tea and one more cookie, please?”

Veronica gave her a nod and turned around to retrieve her request. Glancing back to Duncan, Mac saw his disappointment as he continued on his way out the door. Pleased with herself Mac closed the lid to her laptop, stood up and snatched the small box off the table. She tossed it into her bag and pulled out  _ her _ gift for Veronica, placing it on the table in front of her. Veronica returned and when she noticed the gift, a smirk appeared on her face.

“What’s this?” she asked, cocking her head to the side as she set the cookie and tea on the table in front of Mac. 

“Sit, open it.” Mac directed, pushing the box towards the spot across from her. 

Veronica sat down and pulled it closer, shaking the lid off. As she peeked inside, Mac couldn’t help but fidget in her seat. She knew Veronica would ask for the use of her laptop so she tapped the lid in anticipation. Veronica pulled out the thumb drive, holding it up to Mac, she gave her another head tilt. 

“Mac, what are you up to?” 

“It’s my gift to you,” Mac informed her. 

“Okay.” Veronica looked to the thumb drive still in her hand, then to Mac’s fingers tapping her laptop. “Mac, may I borrow your laptop?”

“Sure!” Mac stopped tapping, resting her fingers on top of the computer, then slid the laptop towards Veronica.

After pushing the gift box aside, Veronica opened the laptop and found the port for the thumb drive, slipping it into place. Mac waited as Veronica opened the file she cleverly labeled  _ Happy Birthday _ . As she watched her friend read through all the intel she had gathered Mac enjoyed her tea and cookie. She glanced at the clock on the wall, noticing the time. She hoped her plan would work. Veronica wasn’t the only one who received a present today. 

Just then the lid to her laptop closed. She saw the curiosity on Veronica’s face so she sat back and waited her out. It was a lot to process and it may take her some time.

“How did you...?” Veronica stopped, piercing her lips in thought. “Why?” 

Mac chuckled at her bewilderment. “I like to observe people. It's easy to hide in the shadows when you're someone like me. I go unnoticed.” 

“And my second question?”

“Because I consider you my friend and I help my friends.” Mac leaned forward, resting her forearms on the table. “Look Veronica. You were a good friend to me when you found out the truth about my parents. I know why you pushed Logan away and I want to help. You and I don’t do girl talk and I knew you needed facts.” 

“You did all this to bring Logan and I back together?” She asked, gripping the pendent around her neck.

Mac sat back in her seat, noticing Logan walk in. She nodded to Veronica and with a smile she raised her voice a little to ensure he could hear her too. 

“The two of you have this gravitational pull towards each other. You’re meant to be.” Looking directly at Logan, she added. “Plus, you just suck at communicating with each other.”

Veronica turned to see Logan standing there; head down, hands shoved in his pockets, and fear in his eyes.

“Logan,” she gasped

“Hey,” he replied.

Comfortable leaving them to their own devices, knowing she will step in again if needed, Mac decided it was time for her to go. She pulled the small bakery box from her bag and set it on the table. 

“Well, I’ll leave the two of you to compare notes.” She reached for her laptop, pulling out the thumb drive, she set it back in the gift box for Veronica. 

“Please note, I will not hesitate to do this again.” She put her laptop in her bag and stood. “If you can’t talk to each other, then talk to me.” Mac took the lid off the second box revealing a dainty pink iced cake. She pulled a lighter from her pocket and set the black candle into the center before lighting it.

“Logan, can you give our birthday girl a ride home? I have places to be.”

Logan pulled his attention from Veronica only for a second to acknowledge Mac. “Uh, yeah. Sure.”

“Thanks.” 

Then turning to Veronica, Mac smiled. “Make a wish, V.” 

  
  


  
  



End file.
